Other ways
by Awshley
Summary: Edward comenzó a subirse a la cama pero se detuvo. Se volvió a parar y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón lentamente. Dios, ya no lo soporto, esta lentitud me esta matando. LEMON. EdwardxBella.


**Disclaimer: **Bien, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía & la canción es de er… Usher xD

**Summary: **Edward comenzó a subirse a la cama pero se detuvo. Se volvió a parar y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón lentamente. Dios, ya no lo soporto, esta lentitud me esta matando. LEMON. EdwardxBella.

**»****Other ways«**

_Let me love you down,__  
There's so many ways to love you  
Baby, I can break you down  
_

**BELLA's POV**

Edward y yo habíamos estado toda la tarde en mi casa hasta que llego Charlie e hizo hasta lo imposible por hacerme entender que era hora de que Edward se marchara.

-Vaya- _suspiro Charlie_- Ya es tarde, muy, muy tarde.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el comedor de mi casa y solo nos volteamos a ver y el me lanzo una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

-¿Crees que ya deba retirarme?- susurro Edward.

-Supongo…- conteste lanzando una mirada en dirección a Charlie- Pero, aun no quiero que te vayas. Te extrañaré.

Edward estiro su brazo y roso suavemente mi mejilla. El contacto con su piel fría envió una corriente eléctrica por mi espalda. Dios, este tipo de sensaciones no ayudaban en nada, solo me hacían querer más y bueno… eso es IMPOSIBLE con Edward. Lo máximo que puedo conseguir de el es un beso apasionado que si bien en el momento se siente excelente una vez que termina me deja aun mas húmeda.

Me había perdido en mi propio pensamiento y Edward alejo su mano de mi mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward.

-¿Eh?... Oh nada, lo siento. Solo… me quede pensando en algo- le lance una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, amor, es hora de irme. No queremos que Charlie se decida a decirme directamente que me vaya- dijo de manera sarcástica.

-Claro- conteste indiferente.

Charlie noto que Edward se estaba yendo y "presto" mas atención al partido que estaba viendo.

-Buenas noches, Jefe Swan.

-Oh Edward, ¿tan rápido te vas? Pero si es muy temprano. De acuerdo, adiós- Charlie no espero a que Edward le diera una respuesta y termino de casi correrlo de mi casa. Yo solamente rodee los ojos y me dirigí a acompañar a Edward a su coche.

-Creo que comienzo a agradarle a tu padre- dijo Edward.

Lo mire un poco confundida pero note su sarcasmo- Si, yo pienso lo mismo. Muy pronto te dejara quedarte a pasar la noche y veremos películas juntos- continué con el sarcasmo.

Edward solo soltó una pequeña risa y se recargo en la puerta cerrada de su coche. Yo me acerque a el y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, el abrazo mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo.

-Mi padre nos puede ver ¿sabias?- pregunte de manera juguetona.

Edward dirigió su mirada a la ventana de mi casa y al darse cuenta que no estaba Charlie, la volvió hacia mí.

-No nos vera, esta oscuro- si estaba oscuro pero aun así pude ver su sonrisa retorcida y automáticamente pegue mi cuerpo, aun mas, al suyo. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, acerque mi rostro lentamente al suyo y rose nuestros labios.

-Dios, Edward. Como te deseo- suspire en su boca y el solo respiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos y clavando sus dedos en mi cintura. Esto se sentía tan bien, no era doloroso, al contrario, me hacia querer mas, me hacia querer besar a Edward y tocar cada parte de su cuerpo de la misma manera que el estaba tocando solamente mi cintura.

Sin pensarlo comencé a besarlo ferozmente y espere unos segundos con los ojos abiertos para ver su reacción: tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Esto era tan típico de Edward, frunciendo el ceño era la forma con la cual se contenía y no se dejaba _llevar_ por el momento.

Lleve mis manos a su cabello y tome dos puños de el, comencé a pegarlo mas contra mi y el recorrió el contorno de mis caderas con sus manos, su contacto me hacia sentir mas viva que nunca. Llevo una de sus manos a mi nunca y delicadamente me separo nuestras bocas dejándome sin aliento. Comencé a respirar pesadamente y el solo miro al cielo.

-Basta, Bella. No me tortures de esta forma, cualquier momento explotare- dijo con tono un poco molesto.

-Vamos, Edward. Sabes que tu también lo quieres- lleve una de mis manos a su pecho y con mi otra mano comencé a delinear su clavícula, acerque mi boca a ella y fui dejando pequeños pero húmedos besos hasta llegar a su cuello, me acerque a su oído y susurre- Solo dame lo que necesito y todos contentos- mordí ligeramente su lóbulo lo cual hizo que soltara un pequeño pero excitante gemido. Genial, un gemido y yo ya estaba toda húmeda y sin ninguna posibilidad de satisfacer eso que tanto necesitaba. Esta noche, definitivamente, ocupare una ducha fría, muy fría. Era lo mas lejos que Edward y yo habíamos llegado, tal ves lo pueda convencer… lo dudo, pero no pierno nada al intentarlo. Seguí besando y lamiendo su cuello, Edward solamente permaneció ahí parado sin hacer nada, solo mirando al cielo y soltando, de vez en cuando, pequeños gemidos que me volvían loca.

-N-No, Bella. P-Para. P-P-Porf-avor. Para, Bella- suplicaba Edward ante mis besos.

Hice caso omiso de su petición y seguí besando su cuello, pase a su quijada hasta llegar a su boca. Al principio el se resistió a mis besos pero después de unos cuantos intentos cedió. Comenzó a besarme con la misma intensidad y sentí su fría lengua delinear mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar. Decidí hacerlo esperar y le negué la entrada, el insistió una vez mas y se la volví a negar. Una vez que su lengua estaba fuera del camino, separe mi boca un poco de la suya y lo mire a los ojos: se veían oscuros, negros y llenos de deseo. Me miro confundido y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes, amor?

-Porque se lo que pasara una vez que te vayas: yo me iré sola a mi cuarto y tendré que reprimir todas estas emociones y deseos. ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto, Edward? Un día de estos sufriré una combustión espontanea y ¿sabes de quien será la culpa? Tuya y solo tuya- Edward quito sus dos manos de mi cuerpo y las llevo a sus bolsillos, yo hice lo mismo con las mías.

-¿No dirás nada?- exigí.

-¿Y que quieres que te diga? No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Sabes que no podemos tener relaciones- contesto.

-"Tener relaciones" ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan correcto? ¿Qué te cuesta perder esa educación y hablarme un poco más… excitante?

Los ojos de Edward gritaban CONFUSION.

-¿Qué? ¿De donde salió eso?- pregunto.

-Olvídalo.

-No, no, nada de "olvídalo". Acaso… te gusta que… te hablen… ¿_sucio_?- pregunto con sorpresa.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de mi casa, Edward camino detrás de mi y tomo una de mis manos. Llevo una de sus manos a mi cintura y pude sentir su respiración en mi nuca.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa, amor? Si te gusta que te hablen así, lo hare. Haría lo que fuera por ti- susurro en mi oído. Y sentí un calor salir desde mi vientre llegando hasta mis mejillas.

-No me gusta que me hablen así. Solo… me gustaría que… por primera vez me dijeras algo mas… apasionado y que pierdas un poco esa educación hacia conmigo. Pero, supongo que para ti es raro- conteste un poco apenada.

-Bella, no sabía eso. ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

-Por razones obvias, Edward. Es vergonzoso y estúpido.

-Para nada estúpido, amor. Es tierno y me hace sentir especial. ¿Sabes que te amo?

-Por favor, Edward. No intentes cambiar el tema principal de esta noche. ¿Qué piensas hacer si algún día exploto y el único culpable será tu?- retome la conversación principal.

-No lo se, Bella. No se, la verdad, como reaccionare al saber que explotaste solo porque yo no te puedo _coger_ como me gustaría- el momento en que oí esto, mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos y contuve un grito de sorpresa.

-Edward- susurre en asombro y me di la vuelta para darle la cara- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Pensé que eso era lo que querías, Bella. ¿Lo hice mal?

-No, para nada. Es solo que… no me lo esperaba- dije un poco sonrojada.

Edward acerco su boca a mi oído y susurro sensualmente:

-¿No esperabas que te dijera que me muero por cogerte, por lamer cada parte de tu cuerpo y hacerte mía hasta cansarme?- era tan excitante escuchar a Edward hablar de esta forma y, si con el coraje se me había pasado la excitación, esto fue suficiente para volver a prenderme. Juro que me podría correr en ese mismo instante al escuchar la voz aterciopelada de Edward hablarme de esta forma tan… sexy y sucia.

Edward comenzó a caminar para atrás hasta llegar una vez más a la puerta de su coche. Llevo sus manos a mi trasero y comenzó a masajearlo delicadamente. Solté un pequeño gemido y pude sentir como me iba poniendo cada vez más húmeda. Edward era tan bueno en esto, tenia que aprovecharlo al máximo.

-E-Edward… Mmhhh…- dije de manera entrecortada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta eso, amor? ¿Quieres que te coja duro? ¿Quieres sentir como te lleno y me vengo dentro de ti?- incito Edward.

Ya no estaba poniendo atención a nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, me sentía tan excitada y prácticamente estábamos cogiéndonos en el patio de mi casa, con Charlie a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Esto estaba mal, aquí no era el lugar para hacer esto.

-Vamos, Bella. Dime cuanto me deseas, dime lo que quieres que te haga- susurro Edward llevando una de sus manos a mi pecho izquierdo y comenzó a masajearlo. Yo llevaba puesto una camisa de franela y un suéter, pero aun así podía sentir mis pezones endureciéndose cada vez mas queriendo atravesar la tela. Edward también lo sintió y pellizco ligeramente mi pezón y tuve que morder mi labio para no gritar de placer. Maldición, creo que ya me corri.

Edward respiro profundamente y dijo:

-Delicioso. Hueles aun más delicioso sabiendo que te has corrido por mi.

Esto probablemente me hubiera hecho sonrojarme pero estaba muy ocupada disfrutando del contacto con Edward. Dudosamente lleve una de mis manos a su polla y comencé a acariciar su extensión: era larga, gruesa y estaba dura. Edward cerro fuertemente sus ojos, abrió ligeramente su boca y emitió un sonido que salió desde su pecho, era de placer y me fascinaba saber lo que mis manos provocaban en el. Pude sentir la tensión en su pantalón debido a su erección. Quite mi mano de su polla y el estuvo a punto de reclamarme pero lo detuve presionando ferozmente mis labios con los suyos y estos comenzaron a moverse de manera apasionada, no tuve que pedir permiso para entrar en su boca, el ya la tenia abierta y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a rosarse de tal manera que me provocaba mordérsela y lo hice. En el momento en que la mordí, Edward solo se estremeció e hizo lo mismo con mi labio inferior, lo mordió de tal fuerza que pude sentir el sabor a fierro en mi lengua. Genial, estaba sangrando. Edward se separo automáticamente de mi y dudo para volver a besarme pero yo tome la iniciativa y volví a rosar nuestros labios, el comenzó a succionar mi labio herido y cada vez que probaba mi sangre emitía gemidos deliciosos que me hacían excitarme aun mas, como si eso fuera posible.

Me aleje un poco de el para poder decir algo:

-Espera, Edward. Aquí no.

Edward siguió besando mi cuello y masajeando mi trasero. Esto se sentía tan bien y definitivamente me arrepentiría de decir esto:

-Ch-Charlie. Esta. Adentro. Edward.

Edward dio un pequeña gruñido y a regañadientes se separo de mi cuerpo diciendo:

-Bien, te veré arriba- contesto acomodándose la ropa y pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

-¿Qué? ¿Arriba?- pregunte en shock.

-Claro, amor. ¿Acaso esperas irte así como si nada después de esto? Tal vez no te pueda coger como quisiera, pero… si hay otras maneras.

-¿Otras maneras? ¿Cómo cuales?

-Ya veras. Ahora entra y sube a tu cuarto. Ahí estaré yo.

Dude para dar la vuelta pero finalmente lo hice diciendo- De acuerdo, te veo arriba.

Camine hacia la puerta de mi casa y voltee una vez mas con Edward pero el ya no estaba.

Entre a mi casa y le di las "buenas noches" a Charlie rápidamente. Subí las escaleras y primero llegue al baño. Me vi al espejo y estaba pálida. Sentía nervios, muchos nervios, pero al mismo tiempo emoción y… lo admito, estaba excitada. Lleve mi mano derecha al cierre de mi pantalón y pude sentir la humedad allí- Maldición- me dije a mi misma.

Busque por todas partes un cambio de ropa interior y solo encontré una tanga que había dejado ahí en la mañana cuando me decidí por no usar falda para la escuela.

-Esto es demasiado, Bella- me dije a mi misma con cara de asco- Pero no hay mas, así que… aquí vamos.

Me saque rápidamente el pantalón y después mis bragas húmedas o mejor dicho, empapadas. Las enjuagué rápidamente en el lavamanos y las avente al cesto de la ropa sucia. Analice un poco la tanga que estaba entre mis manos, tome aire y me las puse sin pensarlo. No tenia pantalón así que solo tome una toalla y la enrolle en mis caderas para poder salir a mi cuarto. Eche un ultimo vistazo al espejo, acomode un poco mi cabello y pellizqué ligeramente mis mejillas para verme con un poco de color.

Salí del baño y me dirigí lo más rápido posible a mi habitación. Tome la perilla, la gire y entre. Edward estaba parado junto a la ventana con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Cruce la habitación y me pare al lado de el.

-Ya llegue- dije en voz baja.

-Si. Y veo que te cambiaste, también- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la toalla que rodeada mis caderas y muslos.

-Er… si, era necesario- dije un poco apenada.

-No importa. Aun así hueles delicioso- dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

-¿Puedes oler… eso?- cuestione.

Edward sonrió un poco- Claro. Tu aroma es diferente a todos los demás que he percibido: eres… dulce, muy dulce y eso me encanta. Muero por probarte- contesto Edward caminando hacia mi cama y sentándose en la orilla- Ven- dijo tocando un espacio de la cama al lado de el.

Camine hacia la cama y cuando estaba a punto de sentarme, Edward tomo mis caderas con sus manos y me posiciono en medio de sus piernas. Comenzó a jugar un poco con la toalla que envolvía mi cuerpo y yo lleve mis manos a su cabello, tire un poco de el obligándolo a verme a los ojos.

-Dime que me amas, Edward. Dime cuanto me deseas- exigí.

Edward apretó mi trasero con sus dos manos y me pego contra su torso. Miro fijamente a mis ojos y dijo:

-Te amo, Bella. Te amo y quiero cogerte hasta cansarme. Quiero que seas mía y solo mía. Quiero llenarte con mi polla y sentir lo estrecha que estas, quiero que te vengas conmigo dentro de ti y quiero beber cada gota de tus jugos- contesto metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la toalla hasta llegar a mi centro. Grite de placer y arquee mi espalda ocasionando que mi pecho quedara justo en el rostro de Edward.

-¿Te gusta eso?- incito Edward.

-Aja- fue lo único que pude contestar.

Con su otra mano Edward jalo la toalla y la arrojo al piso dejándome expuesta frente a el con tan solo esa diminuta tanga que llevaba puesta. Edward recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cintura y mientras lo hacia mordió ferozmente su labio inferior. Saco su lengua y humedeció sus labios. Inconscientemente guie su cabeza, con mis manos en su cabello, hacia mi pecho y yo me quite, de un solo tirón, el suéter que llevaba puesto. Edward comenzó a levantar mi camisa con sus dientes hasta dejar mis pechos descubiertos solo para el. Libere su cabello y levante los brazos para que el, con una mano, sacara la camisa y la aventara al piso al lado de la toalla. Quito su mano de mi centro y se paro de la cama. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mi hombro, mi mejilla, se paso a mi vientre y lamio tiernamente mi ombligo lo cual me provoco escalofríos e hizo que mis pezones se endurecieran una vez mas. Edward dejo mis pechos para el último, tomo uno de ellos con su mano y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente, jugando con mi pezón y pellizcándolo delicadamente. Yo ya no aguantaba más, estaba a punto de venirme. Comencé a gemir repetidamente y Edward se detuvo bruscamente. Yo abrí los ojos asustada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Charlie?- pregunte llevando mis manos automáticamente a mis pechos para cubrirme.

Edward sonrió un poco- Claro que no. Charlie esta profundamente dormido frente al televisor.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te detienes? Ibas muy bien.

Edward arqueo una de sus perfectas cejas- Yo se que iba muy bien, pero es mejor si te recuestas en la cama.

Obedecí y me subí a la cama. Me posicione en el centro y Edward ordeno:

-Acostada, Bella.

Hice lo que el me dijo y el se paro en los pies de mi cama. Se desabrocho lentamente tu camisa y se deshizo de ella arrojándola al piso. En el momento en que quedo expuesto ante mi suspire profundamente. Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Su pecho era marcado y musculoso, su abdomen era perfecto y escultural. Este hombre había sido tallado por Dioses Griegos y para ser honesta, el parecía un Dios Griego. ¿Y la mejor parte? Era solamente mío, mío y de nadie mas.

Lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho izquierdo y comencé a masajearlo inconscientemente. Pellizque y tire de mi pezón suavemente.

-Ahh…- emití un pequeño gemido.

-¡No!- ordeno Edward- No te toques, Bella- obedecí inmediatamente y quite la mano de mi pecho poniéndola a mis costado.

Edward comenzó a subirse a la cama pero se detuvo. Se volvió a parar y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón lentamente. Dios, ya no lo soporto, esta lentitud me esta matando. Pude sentir como comenzaba a humedecerme una vez más. Esta cama más bien parecía de agua con todo el líquido que estaba saliendo de mí. Edward se bajo rápidamente el pantalón y saco primero una pierna, después la otra y lo arrojo al piso. Regrese la mirada a su… polla. Salía de su bóxer color azul. Estaba erecta y palpitante. Tenía la punta enrojecida y me provocaba lamerla, morderla hasta cansarme. A pesar de que nunca había hecho esto, Jessica me había contado como había sido con Mike y me dio algunos consejos de cómo hacerlo.

Edward se deshizo, de un tirón, de su bóxer y quedo completamente desnudo delante de mi. Se subió nuevamente a la cama y comenzó a besar mis muslos. Iba dejando húmedos besos en su recorrido y cuando se iba acercando a mi centro se detuvo para rozar sus dedos contra mi tanga. Comenzó a tirar de ella y yo le facilite las cosas levantando mis caderas para que se pudiera deshacer de ellas. Las jalo salvajemente y las arrojo contra la puerta de mi armario. Esta agresividad era tan excitante. Edward se posiciono encima de mi y miro fijamente a mis ojos:

-No tendremos relaciones, Bella. Sabes que eso no puedo hacerlo. Pero… como te dije, hay otras formas y hoy conocerlas una muy satisfactoria- dijo besando suavemente mis labios. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Bien, por lo menos se que hoy no perderé mi virginidad, pero no me iré a dormir sexualmente frustrada. Vamos bien.

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello y lo mordió ligeramente. Yo solté un gritito de placer, placer en su máxima expresión.

-¿Se siente bien, amor?- pregunto Edward.

-Muy, muy bien- logre contestar.

Edward siguió besando y mordiendo mi cuello, marcándome suya. Paso a besar mis pechos y cuando menos pensé, introdujo uno de ellos en su boca, enredando su lengua en mi pezón haciéndome arquear la espalda e inconscientemente pegándome mas a el, pidiéndole mas de ese delicioso juego que estaba teniendo con mi pezón. Con una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con mi otro pecho y jalaba ligeramente de el llevándome al borde de mi orgasmo. Estaba lista, estaba a punto de correrme.

-Edward… ya. Casi. Me. Voy. A. Venir. E-Ed-Edward- dije entrecortadamente.

-Ah no, no te vendrás así- contesto Edward abandonando el juego con mi pezón y comenzando a besar mi vientre, dejando un pequeño rastro de besos húmedos en su recorrido. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi pubis y se salto esa parte para seguir besando mis muslos. Mordió ligeramente uno de ellos y eso si dolió, me queje un poco y el dejo de hacerlo.

Comencé a excitarme una vez más y sentía que estaba a punto de correrme, se lo hice saber y dejo de besarme.

Creí que me había dado tiempo para reponerme pero apenas estaba recobrando la respiración y sentí sus fríos labios en mi centro. Ahogue un grito y solamente suspire.

-Si…- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Sabrás lo que es bueno, Bella- dijo contra mi centro.

De la nada introdujo su lengua en mi y comenzó a recorrerme como nadie lo había hecho, ni yo misma. Su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris excitado y palpitante. Comenzó a succionarlo y de un repente sentí como lo mordió provocando mi segundo orgasmo de la noche: todo mi mundo exploto en miles de pedacitos, abrí los ojos y todo a mi alrededor era de colores brillantes que se mezclaban entre si. Vi estrellitas y pude sentir como Edward lamia cada rincón de mi vagina para poder limpiarla y que no quedara ningún rastro de mi liberación. Sentía su lengua por cada parte de mi centro y era delicioso, su lengua fría y áspera contra mi clítoris palpitante, era reconfortante y aun mas excitante.

-Así es, cariño. Córrete para mí. Déjame probar cada centímetro de ti, déjame probarte.

-Edward… Edward… ¡mas!

-¿Quieres mas, amor?- incito Edward.

-S-S-Si. M-M-Mas. ¡YA!- exigí.

-Pues te daré mas- contesto Edward.

Dio una última lamida a mi clítoris y comenzó a recorrer, una vez más, mi vientre con su lengua hasta llegar a mi cuello. Paso a mi quijada y llego a mi boca. Lamio mis labios apasionadamente y yo abrí la boca para respirar pero el aprovecho para introducir su lengua y comenzar a enredarla con la mía. Pude saborearlo, pude saborearme a mi misma: era dulce y salado, como me había dicho Jessica. Comencé a succionar su lengua para poder saborear cada gota de lo que el había lamido de mi. Saco su lengua de mi boca y comenzó a besarme una vez mas. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando mordí su labio inferior y el gruñó un poco, eso me encantaba. Sonreí un poco y libere su labio.

Llevo su boca a mis pechos y deposito tiernos besos. Abarco uno de ellos con su boca y mordió mi pezón haciéndome gritar de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, mordí muy fuerte- se disculpo besando mi pezón tiernamente.

No conteste nada y solo enrede mis dedos en su cabello atrayéndolo hacia mí, obligándolo a perderse en mis pechos y pidiéndole más de eso que estaba provocando en mí. Tomo mis manos y las paso sobre mi cabeza deteniéndolas arriba con una sola mano. Siguió besando mis pechos y lamiendo mis pezones de vez en cuando. Yo solo gemía y le pedía más. Me retorcía en la cama de placer y el disfrutaba al ver lo que provocaba en mi, como me tenia entre sus manos y podía hacer de mi lo que le viniera en gana. Paso unos cuantos segundos mas en mis pechos, libero mis manos y llevo las suyas a mis caderas. Comenzó a masajearlas y pude sentir, por accidente, su polla palpitante en mi centro. Eso me volvió loca, se sintió tan bien y moría por tenerlo dentro de mi, pero sabia que eso seria imposible hoy, así que no me hice ilusiones y solo gemí varias veces hasta que el se dio cuenta y alejo su pelvis de mi.

Quito una de sus manos de mis caderas y comenzó a acariciar mis muslos, mi entrepierna, mi pierna y regreso a mi entrepierna. Sentí como rozo con la punta de su dedo índice mi clítoris y esto me hizo tener un tercer orgasmo: su toque en mi clítoris combinado con sus besos y todo el contacto con el me hizo ver estrellas en todas partes y sentí como exploto algo en mi vientre y me corrí una vez mas, solo que ahora en su mano. Edward se llevo la mano a su boca y lamio cada gota de mi liberación que había en ella. Cerro los ojos y lo saboreo profundamente, emitió un sonido gutural tan malditamente sensual que casi me vengo una vez mas, pero me contuve, ya seria demasiado.

-Eres deliciosa, Bella. Eres perfectamente deliciosa- dijo Edward oliendo su mano, esto me hizo sonrojarme un poco peor no había tiempo para eso.

El permaneció unos segundos lamiendo su mano, con los ojos cerrados, mientras yo permanecía allí en la cama tendida, excitada, con las piernas abiertas, con Edward en medio de ellas, con la respiración entrecortada y recuperando mi aliento.

-¿Otra ronda?- pregunto.

Respire profundamente y asentí con la cabeza- Si, por favor- sonreí.

Edward quito su mano del frente de su rostro y sin pensarlo introdujo un dedo en mí y comenzó a bombear lentamente. Grite desesperadamente y sorprendida, definitivamente no me esperaba esto. Se sentía bien, mucho mejor que cuando yo lo hacia, aunque lo hiciera pensando en el, esto era mejor, era delicioso y muy excitante. Lleve mis manos a mis pechos y comencé a jugar con ellos, esta vez Edward no me detuvo y me dejo provocarme placer adicional. Pellizque mis pezones y tire ligeramente de ellos. Me retorcía en la cama y Edward seguía bombeando. Introdujo un dedo más y comenzó a bombear más rápido. DIOS, era tan bueno en esto. Yo solo gemía y seguía tirando de mis pezones. Lleve una de mis manos a mi cabello y enrede mis dedos en el. Tire de mi cabello y se sentía aun mejor.

-Di mi nombre, Bella. Grítalo. Dilo- demando Edward.

Comenzó a bajar la velocidad y esto me volvió loca- ¡Edward… Edward… EDWARD!- dije desesperadamente- Mas rápido, no te detengas, mas, mas, mas rápido, por favor- suplique.

Edward obedeció y comenzó a bombear de nuevo con mayor rapidez. Introdujo un dedo mas y ahora eran tres, tres dedos fríos dentro de mi y cuando creía que no se podía sentir mejor me sorprendía y el se superaba a si mismo. Siguió bombeando con un solo dedo y con los otros dos, al parecer el pulgar e índice, comenzó a masajear mi clítoris hinchado y palpitante. Con esto hizo que todo mi mundo se pusiera borroso y sentía el orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Vamos, Bella. Estas tan estrecha. Córrete para mí. Di mi nombre, cariño. Grítalo- exigió Edward.

-Edward… Edward… mas… dame mas fuerte… Ya. Me. Voy. A. Correr, Edward- conteste.

Siguió masajeando mi clítoris entre sus dos dedos cuando de repente pude sentir su lengua en mi centro. Ahora era: un dedo bombeando, dos dedos masajeando mi clítoris y una lengua succionando también mi clítoris. Esto… era… lo… mejor.

-Mhh… Edward… si… mas… mas… muérdelo… muérdeme…- suplique.

Y Edward obedeció, sentí sus dientes en mi clítoris y eso fue suficiente para otro orgasmo. ¿El cuarto? Honestamente no lo se, ya perdí la cuenta. Tantos orgasmos en una sola noche, ¿Qué importaba uno mas? Se sentía tan bien. Sentí una vez más una explosión en mi vientre y Edward saco sus dedos de mí. Solamente dejo su lengua para beber cada gota de mí. Esto me haría volver a venirme: Edward lamiendo cada rincón de mi vagina, succionando cada parte para no dejar rastro de mi orgasmo. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba aun mas y mi cien estaba pulsando mas rápido que nunca. Mi clítoris palpitaba de placer y cansancio. Mis pezones estaban mas erectos que nunca y eso dolía, dolía deliciosamente bien. Mis piernas se sentían débiles. Y todo mi mundo se veía de colores. Edward siguió lamiendo un poco mas para después dejar de lamer y dejo un beso casto en mi centro. Se recostó a mi lado y abrazo mi cuerpo sudado y pegajoso. Me jalo hacia el y yo me sentía débil, muy débil. Deje que hiciera de mi lo que le viniera en gana. Me puso de lado y rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos. Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo recuperaba el aliento. Beso mi lóbulo y dijo dulcemente:

-Te amo, Bella. Te dije que había otras maneras.

Con dificultad conteste- Si. Y tenías razón. Gracias. Gracias. Por. Todo. Edward. Te amo- voltee mi rostro hacia el y deposite un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Permanecimos abrazados unos cuantos minutos. Mi respiración ya se había normalizado, por fin, y pude notar como la de el comenzaba a disminuir, parecía cansado, exhausto. Pero que ni crea que esto fue todo, aun falta mucho por hacer.

Me retorcí un poco en la cama para darle la cara y el se estremeció.

-¿Qué haces, amor?- pregunto- Has de estar muy cansada. Descansa, yo velare tu sueño.

-¿Sueño? Estas loco si crees que ya dormiré- conteste.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Acaso quieres mas?- arqueo una de sus cejas.

Comencé a delinear su pecho con las yemas de mis dedos y deposite pequeños besos en el.

-Mmhhh no, yo no quiero más. Pero aun no termino contigo, _amorcito_- incite.

-¿De que hablas, Bella?- pregunto un poco confundido.

-Ya lo veras- conteste mordiendo ligeramente su cuello y llevando una de mis manos a su polla. En el momento en que hice contacto con ella comenzó a endurecerse y supe que estaba lista para una nueva ronda.

Edward solamente gruñó de manera muy sensual y entendió lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer.

Esta, definitivamente, iba a ser una de las mejores noches en mi vida. Estará en mi Top 5 de las mejores noches con Edward.

**FIN**

OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG

JSHDkjashKJJHKAJSDkjashdKJSHDKJDSH

ES. MI. PRIMER. LEMON! JKSDHadshkjASHjhsdkja

Juro que no sabía ni como empezar,

pero seguí el consejo de mi baby "solo déjalo fluir"

&este fue el resultado DDDDDDDD:

Ahora si suplico por **REVIEW,** enserio! Please :B

GOOSSSHHHH, fue genial escribir esto, igual & fue una basurita pero para mi fue algo totalmente nuevo.

Espero sus reviews

Love,

**Awshley.**


End file.
